Cherries and Oranges
by psychoticlittlesister
Summary: Now, what happens when a clumsy kunoichi named Sakura Haruno stumbled upon one of the Twin Devils types of the Ouran Host Club, Hikaru? Read to find out!   Naruto x Ouran Highschool Host Club / OHSHC Crossover   Hikaru Hitachiin x Sakura Haruno


**Date: **February 18, 2011

**Title:** Cherries & Oranges

**Anime:** Naruto & Ouran Highschool Host Club

**Author:** ArisuHinamori

**Warnings:** A bit of cursing/swearing/bad words…Nah, not really, just insults. X3

_**Author's note: **_

_Oh my gosh, I haven't written a story in 2 years….well I hope I don't disappoint you now with this one~!_

_Happy late Valentines Day! XDD _

_I made this for myself, and fell in love with the pairing Hikaru x Sakura. There's a few fanfiction about them, but I doubt that the authors would update their stories anytime soon…_

So here I go~~~.

**DISCLAIMER:**

_ArisuHinamori does not own OHSHC, Naruto, Hikaru Hitachiin, or Sakura Haruno. They belong to Bisco Hatori (Ouran and Hikaru) and Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto and Sakura)._

_

* * *

_

Brushing her cherry blossom hair away, a pinkette with jade green eyes walked down the pink halls of Ouran Academy. Sakura, Sakura Haruno..that was the girl's name. Now, you probably already know who she is. What is one of the strongest kunoichi doing in a place that is much, much more different than in her homeland? She was gathering information on what the modern world was like, and since the Shinobi lands and villages were, indeed, _hidden _villages, they had no such things like computers, cars, or cell phones. Television was black and white only, with only around 7-10 channels. Bummer.

"Mou…Lady Tsunade should've said something about modern school being so big…" Sakura pouted angrily, her feet pounding as she walked down a set of stairs.

Little did she know, one auburn-haired twin was at the foot of the stairs, whining, "Kaaaoruuu….Where'd you go…" Unfortunately, his beloved brother had an errand to complete given by Haruhi. Hikaru Hitachiin had no idea what it was about, nor did he care. He just wanted his brother back… 'Whose that who is making that racket…?' Hikaru wondered as he looked up at the stairs…

Sakura suddenly saw a carrot-colored boy appear out of nowhere at the bottom of the stairs. Stifling a gasp of surprise, she abruptly stopped descending, causing the cherry girl to trip and fall. Out of reflex (not like Hikaru would do it for anyone…) and for the sake of the Host Club, Hikaru ran to where Sakura would hit the floor, and he felt her fall **on **him, not in his _arms._

'Tch, she's heavy…' Hikaru thought as he felt something incredibly soft on his lips…Wait, lips? Hikaru moved away from the cherry blossom haired girl and glared at her. "YOU! You stole my first kiss, freak!"

Sakura twitched, cracking her knuckles. "What'd you say, you carrot-headed baboon? You stole mine too, redhead!"

"Oy, pink-haired banshee, I was saving this for Haruhi!" The poor Hitachiin wailed, sulking on the floor. Sakura blinked. "S-Sorry…" Hikaru then turned to the girl. "…Me too..Want to forget it happened?" Sakura nodded, "Sure." Shaking hands, Hikaru breathed out, "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

"…Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled angelically at the boy, making him blush. "Na-Nice to meet you…" Then suddenly, Hikaru heard a higher-pitch voice chime, "Hikaruuu! I'm back!" Hikaru turned to Sakura. "Sorry but I gotta go.." Sakura smiled, "I understand…" With that, Hikaru waved goodbye, and with his hands in his pockets, he walked away.

Sakura stood there, feeling her lips.

'Oranges….'

Hikaru lifted one hand out of his pocket to mutter, "Cherries…" Kaoru lifted an eyebrow. "Whats up?" Hikaru only shrugged. "Nothing...Lets go before Milord throws a royal fit." With that, the twins left.

There was one problem about this incident:

Neither one forgot about the kiss.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

**e.e Oh my gosh. I'm saying that a lot…and anyway, I sucked huh? Don't deny it. I know it's a crappy reason, but its 1:16 AM and I gotta go_…So, review~!_**

**Thanks.**

**ArisuHinamori**


End file.
